


Baby, stand and deliver

by otter_pop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Camboy Byun Baekhyun, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_pop/pseuds/otter_pop
Summary: “And how much do you make?” Baekhyun blushed when Jongdae quirked a brow at him. “From camming? How much money?”Jongdae smiled, clearly amused. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”“I’m not acat,”was all the response Baekhyun gave.





	Baby, stand and deliver

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt r1.179: (A) is young and horny and decides to cam on Twitter in his spare time. His number one fan & favorite is a mysterious no name/face. (A) is keeping this a secret from his best friend Yixing, until one day in the locker room showers at their local gym, (A) accidentally sees Yixing naked and spots something a little too familiar.
> 
> this ended up being much longer than anticipated, but i hope prompter likes it~
> 
> title: [river](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlISZWZMLsg) by bishop briggs

****Baekhyun could hear his neighbors tromping around upstairs. He always could at this hour, sometimes waking him up out of a dead sleep. It went without saying that Baekhyun hated his neighbors with a fiery passion more intense than a thousand burning white hot suns, but sometimes it didn’t hurt to remind everyone on it, as he opened up the Twitter app on his phone.

Most of Baekhyun’s followers consisted of his friends that had long since moved away, including Jongin, who was now studying in Europe (exactly where, Baekhyun couldn’t remember— the kid went almost everywhere); and Yifan, one of his ex’s, who always liked Baekhyun’s tweets and responded to Baekhyun’s DMs when he sent them, but never actually _initiated_ anything on his own— okay, so maybe Baekhyun still thought about Yifan in a more-than-friends, less-than-boyfriends kind of way, but that was beside the point.

And of course there was Jongdae, who was in a league of his own when it came to being shameless.

  


Baekhyun remembered asking Jongdae for his Twitter handle before gracelessly dropping out of college, too embarrassed to mention it to his parents and only letting a few of his close friends know. Chanyeol said he expected it with how Baekhyun acted in class, which was to say that Chanyeol couldn’t remember the last class he actually had with Baekhyun besides exam dates where they happened to bump into each other and Baekhyun had to slur his way through a hangover and apologize for running into “whoever you are”. College was fucking overrated anyways.

But Jongdae told Baekhyun his handle so seamlessly, without hesitation, and Baekhyun just typed it in, not at all prepared to find Jongdae’s half naked body in the banner, followed by a “request to follow” button.

“I.... The.... Why?” Baekhyun had pointed to his profile. “Is this a prank? ‘Cause it’s not funny. I’m actually dropping out, asshole, I want to keep in touch.”

“This is my only account,” replied Jongdae, seemingly unaffected by the fact that Baekhyun had turned his gaze back to his phone screen, tracing over the soft lines of his body and then furrowing his brows yet again. “I mean, you asked how I paid for my stuff.” Jongdae gestured vaguely towards Baekhyun’s phone. “Like this.”

“You....” Baekhyun really didn’t understand. “What— you post nudie pictures and stuff?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae shrugged, “and stuff.”

“And this is your only account.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae reaffirmed. “Just the one. Sometimes clients snoop around and try to find a way to get more personal than they should. It’s just easier to avoid that by not having another.”

 _“Clients?”_ Baekhyun stressed. Jongdae rolled his eyes, seemingly exasperated with every question Baekhyun shot his way, snatching his phone from his hand and tapping the “follow” button before tugging his own from his pocket and accepting it.

“You said you wanna keep in touch, so keep in touch, dummy.” Jongdae shoved Baekhyun’s phone back in his chest. “If you don’t want to see anything, just mute me. I don’t mind.”

Baekhyun nodded, trying his damndest to get his mind over it. As he parted his lips to ask another question, Jongdae immediately cut him off.

“Yes, Chanyeol knows about it, and yes, he does follow me on there, so don’t go running to him expecting a reaction.”

“So you just....” Baekhyun shook his head. “You’re just chill with everyone seeing you like that?”

Jongdae nodded. “It’s really not that big of a deal. I mean, even Junmyeon follows me.”

Junmyeon, the most uptight student in their class, following Jongdae on Twitter?

“Does he really?” Baekhyun’s voice was quiet, lowering at the end of his sentence before he nodded. “Yeah, it doesn’t seem like that big of a deal. You’re right. Okay. Cool. So, I’ll just follow you on here.”

“Cool,” Jongdae echoed. “So keep in touch.”

“Right.”

  


Except Baekhyun never muted Jongdae, out of some weird, quiet curiosity, or just because he forgot— he did forget a _lot_ of things, partially the reason why he dropped out of school— which was how Baekhyun found himself staring at a Periscope live stream of Jongdae, and... someone else?

He squinted at the screen, leaning in closer, as if it would somehow give him a better view and he’d be able to figure out who the fuck it was. Wait.... _Was_ it someone else? Baekhyun furrowed his brows, before cursing under his breath and tapping on the video.

Jongdae had explained once to Baekhyun why he liked using Periscope and Twitter, two apps that were most definitely _not_ created for Jongdae to exploit this way.

(“It’s why my account is locked,” Jongdae explained. “There’s kids out there, after all. I’m not disgusting.” “Right.”)

And Baekhyun watched for a second too long, catching the sight of a tattoo gracing the shoulder of none other than Huang Zitao, his dark hair falling past his eyes in a sweaty mess. Jongdae grinned at him, pulling Zitao down into a rough kiss, all teeth and quiet moans from Zitao. _Fuck,_ Baekhyun regretted clicking on the video.

  


Admittedly, Baekhyun kept up with Jongdae a lot. Like, a lot-a lot. More than he did his other friends. Jongdae saw right through all of Baekhyun’s attempts at casually speaking to him.

“If you want to ask about camming, you can ask,” said Jongdae, between bites of his sandwich, while Baekhyun noisily bit down on his burger and pulled away with a mess of juice and ketchup on his chin. “You don’t need to keep asking how ‘business’ is going.”

Normally, Baekhyun wouldn’t be this nervous asking anyone about anything. He prided himself on being blunt and forward on most things, unafraid when it came to needing answers. But Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t more than a little attracted to Jongdae, and he’d be a straight sinner if he pretended this entire camming thing didn’t pique his interest just a little bit, more than intimidated to even bring it up in front of Jongdae, who seemed so relaxed and calm when it came down to it.

“I started on one of those sites. Y’know, the ones _meant_ for camming,” Jongdae paused to take a sip of his drink, “but when you’re first starting out, people take advantage of you. They’ll fake tips and fake deposits just to get you to do shit. And if you don’t do things they don’t like, they won’t tip you or try to get private chats with you anyways. It’s a waste, and the site sucks you dry.”

Baekhyun listened closely, stopped Jongdae to ask questions way too loud for a casual lunch together in public, but Jongdae just answered them as easily as he breathed or blinked, without ridiculing Baekhyun too much.

“And how much do you make?” Baekhyun blushed when Jongdae quirked a brow at him. “From camming? How much money?”

Jongdae smiled, clearly amused. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”

“I’m not a _cat,”_ was all the response Baekhyun gave.

  


Which was how Baekhyun found himself with ever growing curiosity when it came to camming. Every time he saw one of Jongdae’s live shows on his timeline, Baekhyun tried his hardest to scroll past it and forget about it. Sometimes he was in public, other times, he was at home, but still, couldn’t quite bring himself to open it.

But the few and far between times Baekhyun did work up the courage to open the videos, when he tapped the play button and quickly lowered his volume, especially at home, where the thin walls between apartments did little to shield Baekhyun from judgmental looks from his neighbors when they saw each other in passing— Baekhyun was more and more interested. From the way everybody seemed to worship Jongdae, to how Jongdae seemed so comfortable in front of them, Baekhyun _wanted_ that more than he thought he would.

“I’ll help you set one up,” Jongdae had offered, to which Baekhyun squeaked and said _no thank you!_ too quickly to be casual.

And that was partially due to the fact that Baekhyun had let his curiosity get the best of him, figuratively killing the cat, and had made his own just a few weeks before.

There was nothing much on his account yet, still unlocked, only a few questionably racy pictures gracing his account. Already, Baekhyun had had his fair share of spam accounts following him, but it made for good exposure, earning himself a small following of _actual_ people waiting for him to post whenever Baekhyun earned the courage to do so.

Baekhyun hadn’t had the courage to go live on Periscope yet, still too nervous that someone would recognize his voice, even though he took every precaution to ensure this account would be in absolutely no possible way associated with his other account. But posting pictures was fun, and sometimes teasing with the idea of going live was fun, earning him more than a few encouraging replies.

Baekhyun curled his fingers underneath the band of his sweatpants, tugging them down to his thighs and smiling to himself when he brushed against the lacy material of his panties, only half hard but still leaking precum at the tip. The lighting of his room made the precum stand out just that much more, Baekhyun opening the camera app and positioning his phone at his pelvis.

Just as he moved his thumb to press down on the shutter, Yixing’s contact photo popped up on the screen, a call for FaceTime taking up the screen. Baekhyun yelped, dropping his phone on the bed and scrambling to answer the call with one hand, while simultaneously moving to pull his sweatpants up with the other.

“Yixing!” Baekhyun shouted in greeting, much too loud for the situation. Yixing smiled back at him nevertheless, waving through the camera lense and letting Baekhyun enjoy his dimpled grin for a moment longer than usual.

“I know I’m calling an hour early, but I had something come up last minute. I just wanted to say good night now instead of missing you later.” Yixing paused. “Your face is red.”

“I just came back from a run,” Baekhyun lied.

“At... seven at night?” Yixing called out.

“It’s nicer at night.”

“Mmhm,” Yixing said, his teasing tone making Baekhyun blush all the more.

“Shut up. What thing came up? Are you all right?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Yixing replied, allowing their conversation to return to its natural flow they always had together. “It’s just that Zitao has this exhibition thing going on, and he’s technically making his debut as a model officially, and he asked me if I could make it.”

“Zitao?” Baekhyun said, mind immediately jumping back to the video. How could Zitao be with Jongdae on a live stream, yet have to be at this public exhibition in China in just a little while?

“Yeah, he only invited a few people for his first one. He said he’ll invite more people next time, when it’s better.”

“Did he invite Jongdae?”

Yixing paused, and then laughed. “How did you know that?”

“Just had a feeling, I guess,” he lied, and then picked up his phone properly, sitting back on his bed and holding it up just enough to keep his face in frame. Yixing smiled at him, not saying a word, just grinning. “What?” Baekhyun said.

“It’s nice to see you.”

Baekhyun ignored the way his cock twitched between his thighs, angry that it was _so_ unbelievably easy to turn him on, and Yixing always did. That was the duality of having Yixing as his best friend, where it came in and truly bit him on the ass, because Yixing was so caring, loved Baekhyun unconditionally, but holy _fuck,_ Yixing was so attractive, it made it hard for Baekhyun to think clearly around him.

“Yeah. I miss you,” Baekhyun said, cutting himself short, because Yixing had plans to tend to. Any other time, Baekhyun would prattle on about life, how boring it was without Yixing there to talk to him, do things with him, take care of him. Yixing always listened to him, because he really did love Baekhyun. It was hardly a chore to listen to him. “When are you coming back?”

Yixing’s expression fell. “I don’t know. Soon, hopefully?”

“It’s not fair, y’know,” Baekhyun fell back on the bed, leaning his phone on his chest and pouting, “I had to go through a breakup without my best friend here.”

“I know,” Yixing placated, his voice soft. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You just owe me when you get back,” Baekhyun said, trying to bring the cheer back to his voice. “Well? You’re dressed up for the exhibition, right?”

“Yeah,” Yixing said.

“So show me!”

“Baekhyun—”

 _“Xing-ge,_ c’mon!” Baekhyun whined. That made Yixing blush, the apples of his cheeks light pink as he pulled his phone away. It took Baekhyun a moment to realize Yixing was on public transport, which made that all the more satisfying. “On the bus?”

“Zitao offered to send a car... but it was too showy. I said I’d take the subway there.”

“You look like a million bucks.”

Yixing grinned, scratching the softness of his cheek and thanking Baekhyun.

“Maybe someone will offer you a modeling job! ....No, wait, then you’ll never come back.”

“You can always come here instead,” Yixing said. Baekhyun laughed.

“I guess I could, now that I don’t have school to worry about and all.”

“I’d let you stay with me,” Yixing continued, “for as long as you wanted.”

“Sounds like you’ve put some serious thought into this,” Baekhyun said, pleasantly surprised, but not unwelcoming of the idea.

“Just... keep it in mind.” The sound of an announcement coming from Yixing’s end of the line brought their conversation to a halt. “I have to go, this is my stop.”

“Be safe!” Baekhyun shouted. “Wear a condom, name it after me if there’s an accident—”

“Baekhyun!” Yixing said, but still laughed stupidly loud as he stood up and smiled at Baekhyun once more. “Do something fun for the night, okay? I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“‘Kaaay,” Baekhyun said, before the line dropped and their call ended. With that, Baekhyun fell back on the bed, a quiet sigh escaping him as soon as he did so.

Yixing really was too sweet for his own good. He always treated Baekhyun far better than he deserved to be, borderline spoiled him, claimed it was all because they’d been friends since middle school.

Baekhyun had watched Yixing mature into the person he was now, from a middle schooler eating too many bowls of ramen and binge watching TV shows in one week, to the teenager that rejected one too many girls for his own good, and now the adult, who spent most of his time balancing time at the gym and the work that so seemingly took up all of Yixing’s time now. He was part of a family business, based out of Changsha, which explained why Yixing had been there for eleven out of the twelve months of the year, but didn’t make Baekhyun feel any better about it either. Yixing never explained just what exactly they did, but it seemed serious, so Baekhyun never pressed.

Baekhyun looked down at his sweatpants, wanted to smack himself in shame for getting turned on from a conversation like that, which was to say for getting turned on while talking to Yixing at _all._

Well. Never let it be said that Baekhyun would waste an opportunity. He tugged his pants off again, down to his knees, and laid back on the bed, quickly taking the chance to take a quick picture of his hard dick through the lace panties, the head of his cock just barely peeking over the edge, precum beading at the head.

Baekhyun didn’t realize what he was doing until he had hit record on a video, taking a shot of his thumb sweeping over the bead of precum and spreading it across the band of the panties. He moaned, just barely audible over his breathing, before squeezing his cock and letting another thick drop of precum slowly drip down on his stomach. He sighed, pressed the record button again, saved the video to his phone before quickly posting it to Twitter, before he could even think of regretting it.

 

 

> _@stickysweetbbh:_ _  
> _ _doing something fun for the night~_

  


“Just tell him you want to fuck him, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun spat out a mouthful of wine, Jongdae immediately pulling his hands away from the table and out of the danger zone.

“Classy,” Jongdae commented.

“Holy shit, that’s not what I was getting at!” Baekhyun set his wineglass down, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve.

“Well, that’s what I’m getting at,” Jongdae said, seemingly unamused by Baekhyun’s comical front. “I swear, Yixing wouldn’t shut _up_ about you at Zitao’s exhibition. I mean, of course he asked about Zitao and the whole ordeal— he’s not an asshole—, but if we even _mentioned_ your name, he perked up like a dog with a bone.”

Baekhyun cooed. “It’s just because he misses me. I can’t stand his family business.”

“That’s selfish,” said Jongdae.

“Yeah, it is,” Baekhyun agreed easily. “But I can’t stand it. They just swooped in right before we were both ready to go to college together, took him away.” Baekhyun grimaced. “We only get to talk maybe once every couple days if we’re lucky.”

Jongdae grimaced and shook his head a second later. “No— okay, my point is that Yixing would probably want to fuck you just as much as you want to fuck him. Just get the point across, maybe he’ll get his ass back here if you say it.”

“That....” Baekhyun squinted at Jongdae. “Feels gross. I’m not gonna do it.”

“Ugh.” Jongdae sat back in his seat. “Fine. Will you at least tell him about camming, then?”

“Why should I?!”

“Because if he’s your best friend, he should know how you’re making enough money to keep your ramen-only-lifestyle afloat.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun said defensively, sitting back and holding his tummy. “My viewers _like_ my ramen-only-lifestyle.”

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?”

Baekhyun patted his belly for extra effect.

  
  
  
  


While there were some days where Baekhyun wanted absolutely nothing to do with camming, didn’t even spare his account a second glance, despite the _multiple_ notifications and direct messages he had received from clients, there were— conversely— days where Baekhyun wanted to do anything and everything he could think of while on camera.

It was a little difficult for him at first, he thought, considering how unbelievably loud he was, and how distinct he thought his voice sounded. However, as time went on, Baekhyun became more comfortable on camera, not enough to show his face, but still enough to show his body, let his voice be heard, knowing full well his neighbors would leave a _please quiet down!!_ note on his front door later.

Baekhyun knew when to be quiet and when to be loud, when his clients liked it and when they wanted to be teased— when Baekhyun _wanted_ to tease them.

He knew, particularly, when his favorite client usually opened Periscope when Baekhyun was doing live streams, because... well, because Baekhyun waited for him.

Sometimes he didn’t show up, so Baekhyun went on with his show as planned, but most of the time, he did, left teasing comments for Baekhyun, and made Baekhyun chase after him. Of course, his account was a burner, used nothing more than to follow accounts like Baekhyun’s own. But still, did Baekhyun chase, tried so hard to get him to talk to Baekhyun, send a video, send _something._

At the end of his Periscope stream, Baekhyun opened his direct messages, tapping on the thread between him and the stranger. Already, the chat bubble was loading, the stranger typing up something before Baekhyun had a chance to even open it.

 **700119xyz:** ****  
you sounded particularly pretty today, thank you for letting me hear you  
**(6:55pm)**

Baekhyun smiled, fell forward on his bed and rolled over on his back to hold his phone above him.

 **stickysweetbbh:** ****  
I didn’t think you were gonna show. Did you like it~?  
**(6:56pm)**

 **700119xyz:** ****  
i try not to miss your shows... but sometimes you start them when i’m in public, i can’t watch ><  
**(6:56pm)**

 **stickysweetbbh:** ****  
You didn’t respond to my message the other day either! I think you owe me something in apology ;)  
**(6:56pm)**

 **700119xyz:** ****  
ah, you really won’t let it go, will you...  
**(6:56pm)**

 **stickysweetbbh:** ****  
I’ve touched myself to all the pictures you’ve sent already :(  
**(6:57pm)**

Baekhyun closed the app for just a moment, opening up his camera and taking a picture of his cock, panties still messily stretched across his knees, and cum on his stomach. Despite having just come, Baekhyun was getting hard again, oversensitivity making his cock twitch in anticipation.

 **stickysweetbbh:** ****  
Look at what you do to me, just by messaging me~ Do you want me to beg?  
**(6:58pm)**

 **700119xyz:** ****  
i’d say begging would work, but it won’t. i can’t send pictures now either, i’m still in public.  
**(6:59pm)**

 **stickysweetbbh:** ****  
Do you have headphones?  
**(6:59pm)**

 **700119xyz:** ****  
i do, why?  
**(6:59pm)**

 **stickysweetbbh:**  
Put them in for me. Please? I won’t ask you anything else ♥  
**(7:00pm)**

Baekhyun waited until the stranger messaged that he had done it, opening his camera once more, but this time, opening a video and tapping record. As soon as the video started, Baekhyun made to slide his hand down his stomach, through the cum that was already slightly tacky, stopping at his hipbones and shuddering in excitement. He moaned quietly, licked his lips against the chapped bite they had.

Then he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, pumping upwards as he moaned and writhed on the bed. His body begged for a break, wanted him to stop so, so badly, but couldn’t bring himself to listen, only able to think about pleasing his client.

“Fuck, it hurts,” Baekhyun whined, squeezing his hand around the head and letting precum smear across his  fingers.

Carefully, Baekhyun turned the front camera on, only enough to show his lips, and then smeared his own precum over his lips, tongue sweeping out and cleaning up his mess with wet noises too arousing for his own good. As he cleaned up his mess, he swept his hand over his nipples and bit back another moan, lips red and puffy from biting down on them too often.

“I want more, please,” Baekhyun pleaded, both with himself and his anonymous customer. “Please, let me have more, I’ll do anything for it.”

Too strung out and sensitive to last very long, Baekhyun felt his orgasm in the pit of his belly already, cock twitching and balls tightening with the threat of coming again in such a short span. He struggled with opening the back camera again, his fingers shaking as his hips jumped off the bed in a desperate attempt to get more friction, fucking into his fist with a loud, whiny moan.

“I’ll come for you, I’ll come just for you, please,” Baekhyun whimpered.

However, just as he felt his orgasm on the tips of his toes, he stopped recording, sent the clip to his client, and then tossed his phone to the side to finish. It took him only a few more thrusts into his fist, shallowly fucking in and focusing the pressure on the crown of his dick before he cried out and came, cum on his fingers and trickling down to his knuckles. Aftershocks of sensitivity rocked through his body, made him moan as he trembled and tried to regain some semblance of control.

In the back of his mind, the sound of his phone vibrating with messages registered, just barely able to understand his anonymous customer had probably watched the video already, probably had a whole lot to say about it, too.

After recovering from his second orgasm in such a short amount of time, Baekhyun snatched up his phone, stared at the string of messages from his customer.

 **700119xyz:** ****  
fuck, i’m in public  
**(7:03pm)**

 **700119xyz:** ****  
you make the prettiest noises, baby  
but you make yourself come too fast. i’d tease you right  
**(7:06pm)**

Baekhyun whimpered at the messages, hated how easily wired he could become.

 **700119xyz:** ****  
make you want me so bad, you’d be begging for me to fuck you  
dig my fingers into your hips and make your skin bruise  
**(7:09pm)**

 **700119xyz:** ****  
you’re a tease  
**(7:10pm)**

 **700119xyz:** ****  
[image attached]  
**(7:12pm)**

Baekhyun nearly jumped at the photo, clicking on it and waiting so impatiently for it to load. When it finally did, Baekhyun shuddered out a moan, eyes tracing over the sight of his customer fisting his cock, cum staining the black of his slacks. Faintly, Baekhyun could just barely see the edge of his client’s birthmark on his pelvis, one of the only things he ever let Baekhyun see that gave insight into who he may possibly be.

 **stickysweetbbh:** ****  
I want you so bad, I want to taste you on my tongue  
**(7:13pm)**

 **700119xyz:** ****  
you’re spoiled.... i have to go now  
**(7:13pm)**

 **stickysweetbbh:** ****  
Play with me again soon, please~?  
**(7:14pm)**

 **700119xyz:** ****  
like i said... you’re spoiled.  
**(7:14pm)**

Baekhyun grinned smugly, melting into his sheets, but not before he heard the ping of his Paypal app going off, money transferred to his balance, with the familiar anonymous customer’s username in the notes.

  
  
  
  


It was a week and half after that conversation that Baekhyun received a text message from Yixing, asking him if he could call. Baekhyun had already opened his phone app and tapped on call before Yixing could even finish his second message.

“I was gonna ask if this was a bad time for you,” Yixing laughed as he answered the phone.

“What’s going on?” Baekhyun said. Yixing hummed in response.

“Well, a certain somebody in Changsha may have pulled a few strings to get a vacation in Seoul.”

Baekhyun could hardly hold back his excitement, despite the fact that he was in public, rifling through clothes and trying to find something that actually _fit_ him.

“Are you serious?!” Baekhyun shouted. Yixing laughed again, and _god,_ Baekhyun hated how obviously his gut twisted at the sound of it. “When? When are you coming into the airport? I’ll go pick you up and everything, I’ll wait there.”

“Well, it’s only part of a vacation. I do have some business in Seoul, but they’re letting me have three days to myself.”

“Three days out of...?”

“...two weeks.”

“Yixing!” Baekhyun huffed, petulant.

“Hey, it’s better than nothing.” Yixing paused, contemplating his next words. “I miss you. I’m really trying to figure this out.”

Baekhyun’s insides twisted again, his heart aching with familiarity— Yixing always tried his hardest for other people, put aside his own personal needs and wants just to make other people happy. Baekhyun was sure Yixing would want one or two of those days off to himself, but there he was, completely offering up all his time, willing to spend it with Baekhyun, because Baekhyun missed him _so much._

“Okay,” Baekhyun agreed, voice falling just a touch.

“I know it’s not nearly enough time we want, but it’s all we’ve got,” Yixing said. “I want to spend all the time I can with you.”

“Just me, right?” Baekhyun teased. “Not Jongdae or Yeollie?”

“Just you,” Yixing indulged Baekhyun. Even if Yixing changed his mind afterwards and decided he did want to spend some time with his other friends, as he was most assuredly allowed to want, Baekhyun liked hearing Yixing say it, as if Baekhyun, and Baekhyun only, had exclusive rights to him.

“Mm... okay. When do you leave?”

“A week from tomorrow. But I won’t be able to see you until just before I leave.”

“Ugh, it’s gonna kill me knowing we’ll be in the same city and I _still_ can’t see you.” Baekhyun sighed, “but I’ll deal.”

“Just don’t forget to take work off to see me,” Yixing said. At that, Baekhyun immediately stumbled over his words, unable to properly think when the first thing his brain offered was that he didn’t have to ask _anyone_ about taking time off work (for the most part).

Baekhyun was his own boss, decided when he did and didn’t want to work. He had enough saved up in his bank account and extra in his Paypal balance, to take time for himself from his first job, and then some. Technically, Baekhyun was doing so well, he could have _quit_ his first job, but that meant giving Jongdae the satisfaction of Baekhyun admitting camming was helping him a lot more than any other job could have.

“R-right,” he choked out.

“I’ll text you the dates when I know them specifically, Baekhyun. I have to go now, but I’m really excited to see you!”

“I’m excited to see you, too,” Baekhyun managed to squeeze in before Yixing hung up with an apology that he couldn’t talk longer.

Baekhyun snatched up a shirt he found that he liked, taking it to the dressing room and trying it on. As he did so, he tugged the band of his jeans down just slightly, found a quick delight in the black lace of his panties poking over the edge of his pants. Perfect, he thought, as he paused his movements to take a picture in the mirror, ensuring he captured only the bottom half of his body in the picture.

Baekhyun didn’t miss the first ‘like’ notification, from his favorite no name, no face client, and couldn’t help but smile and take an extra picture to send to him later.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was attention starved.

Most of the time, everybody avoided him when he was attention starved. Jongdae complained that no matter how much attention they showered him in, Baekhyun just never seemed to be sated. So Baekhyun mostly avoided going out with his friends while he was so needy, stayed in his apartment and tried working it off with porn or maybe a few romcoms he’d meant to watch a couple weeks back. It usually worked.

But Baekhyun had never had such an outlet like he had now, the ability to turn on a camera and beg for attention, and hundreds of people would join in and shower him with it if he wanted. He couldn’t count how many times he’d felt an itch of it in the back of his mind, biting at his senses, making him _want,_ so Baekhyun would turn on a Periscope stream and watch the viewers flood in, listen to the sound of his Paypal notifications as they requested things and sent him money so he could fulfill it. But today was for Baekhyun, and Baekhyun _needed._

Drawing him out was the easiest part, Baekhyun knew. The alert notification always went off on his regulars’ phones, knew that they heard him whenever he went live on Periscope, or whenever he posted photos. Now that Baekhyun had gone live, it’d only be a matter of time before he began to receive messages from his anonymous user, along with money gifts that he sent whenever he felt particularly generous.

As if right on schedule, just as Baekhyun crawled onto his bed and revealed the obscene sight of a pair of lacy panties adorning his hips, his anonymous user sent him a message that Baekhyun didn’t miss on his laptop, sitting beside him. Baekhyun sat up on the bed on his knees, used his hands to brush against his nipples on the slide up his chest, fingers tentatively brushing against his throat before sliding back down to his thighs and squeezing appreciatively.

Maybe, Baekhyun thought— as he grabbed a pillow from the top of his bed, folding it in half and moving to straddle it while his notifications continued to go off— he was only this needy because of the lack of interaction he’d had with Yixing; which was to say they were reduced to half-sent Snapchat pictures and conversations where Yixing was most clearly falling asleep and Baekhyun had the pleasure of listening to his hums of sleep induced pleasure before he nodded off and Baekhyun had to whisper good night.

But he figured it wasn’t all bad for him, if it meant being able to make some money from his neediness. After all, his viewers wanted all kinds of things from him. If Baekhyun could _cater...._

So he started small, only circular grinds of his hips as he moaned soft, biting back groans in the back of his throat while he let his mind wander. How Yixing was doing, if he missed him, Yixing’s _lips,_ and— god, Baekhyun hated when he thought of him too much, felt dirty in that Yixing was his best friend and he was thinking these _things_ about him.

Another notification of a direct message caught Baekhyun’s attention, but he tried to pay it no mind. Instead, he fucked his hips down, grinding against the pillow particularly hard and tearing a desperate whine, long and so, so drawn out in the most delicious way. Baekhyun whimpered on the grind back, his hips stuttering as he made to move to brush his nipples, fingernails scratching lines down his chest before he sputtered out a low, _“fuck,”_ and rocked his hips down again.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun said with a whimper, wanting so badly to bury his face into a pillow, wanted to feel someone _else_ shoving his face down into a pillow while he drooled and tried to catch his breath as they fucked him senseless.

“Hyung, _hyung,_ fuck me, please.”

Baekhyun’s quiet moans fell on deaf ears, only those of his viewers, who were gradually trickling in now.

Baekhyun started grinding his hips again, stopping only to turn around, very slightly, to show his ass, practically presenting himself to the screen as he allowed himself to fall face forward into the sheets, hands bracing himself for only a split second before he reached behind himself and spread his ass, revealing the small plug he had slid inside of himself earlier.

Granted, he was sure he’d earn a few comments of how they wanted to see him slide it into himself, see him fuck it in and out of his hole, stretched out around it, but all Baekhyun could think of were hands on his thighs, fingers gripping his skin so tight, and then _tongue,_ and _heat,_ and _Yixing—_

“Ge,” Baekhyun moaned suddenly, caught off guard by his own enthusiasm, but didn’t stop either. Instead, he fucked forward in his fist, turning just slightly so his viewers could see him fucking loosely into his fingers. “Ge, ge, _ge,_ I want you inside me, I want you fucking me, ge—” Baekhyun choked on his own spit, groaning rough from the back of his throat.

Baekhyun reached behind himself with his free hand, ignoring the way his face was smushed up against his bed beneath him, still hiding his face from the camera the way he always did— always conscious, always careful.

For his viewers, Baekhyun made a show of pulling the plug from his ass, cocking his hips just slightly enough to where they could see his puffy hole clenching around the fattest part of the plug, trying so desperately to keep it in place as Baekhyun whimpered and shoved it back inside of him, lube making the most obscene squishing sound. It only served to make Baekhyun harder, starved of an orgasm for onwards of three hours now, teasing himself only to the thought of somebody fucking him.

Out of sheer frustration or perhaps the intense need to come, Baekhyun pulled the plug from his hole and tossed it to the side, letting just the jeweled end of it stay in frame of the camera before he brought his fingers up to his mouth and shoved them far, on the back of his tongue. He gagged around them, made his fingers sticky with spit, which only added to make more slick sounds combined with the lube collected at the rim of his ass, from prepping himself earlier with the plug.

“Ge, I want you to come inside me, fuck your cum inside me and then plug my ass after you’re done—” Baekhyun choked on another moan as he shoved two fingers inside himself without any hesitation. Baekhyun was flexible, this much he knew, as he angled his fingers inside of himself, only just barely enough to graze against his prostate— but god, was it fucking amazing.

He could hardly form words as he drooled into his sheets underneath him, fucking into his fist and back onto his fingers, his back aching from the arch of it, from the sheer need to fucking _come._

“Xing—” Baekhyun caught himself whimpering, bit down on his bottom lip to stifle himself. “Ge, put your tongue on me, put your tongue _in_ me—”

Baekhyun’s hips sank back just enough for his middle finger to touch his prostate, too sensitive and too worked up to hold back, as he outright shouted and fucked into his fist with oversensitivity threatening to bowl him over.

“Ah, fuck!” Baekhyun yelped as he felt his orgasm unfurling in the pit of his belly, balls tightening and heat spreading to every single vein in his body, making him sweat as beads dripped down the side of his face.

It only took a few more well placed thrusts into his ass and his hand smothering the head of his cock for Baekhyun to come, body shaking and limbs trembling from the tips of his fingers to the ends of his toes. With a shaky sigh, Baekhyun brought his hand up to the webcam window, showed his cum, sticky and stringy between his fingers, before sitting up and showing only his lips. He draped his fingers over his bottom lip, tongue darting out to lap at his cum before letting it sit on the flat of his tongue, obscene and for everyone to see.

Baekhyun drew out the end of his show, knowing his viewers wanted more, wanted him to end up overstimulated and writhing on the bed, but Baekhyun was already itching to close the stream and find his favorite anonymous client, waiting for him for more. Baekhyun said goodbye to his viewers, apologized for not doing more, and quickly closed the stream, opening up his messages once more to find his client already typing out a message, apparently waiting for him.

 **700119xyz:** ****  
you’re filthy. and in the middle of the day  
**(3:21pm)**

 **stickysweetbbh:** ****  
Let me see you please. I’ll do anything.  
**(3:21pm)**

 **700119xyz:** ****  
you want to see me?  
**(3:22pm)**

 **stickysweetbbh:** ****  
Please please please  
**(3:22pm)**

It was a beat later that Baekhyun’s facetime notification went off, both on his phone and on his computer. After readjusting his position on his bed and making himself comfortable, Baekhyun accepted the call on his laptop, given that he didn’t have to hold it up and it had a wider range of view anyways.

The other line of the call was usually dark, as per his anonymous client’s request and one rule when it came to their calls. Baekhyun would participate in whatever his client requested of him, and his client would pay him almost excessively in exchange for it— be it during the call or afterwards.

However, this time, Baekhyun found the camera image trained on the sight of his anonymous payer’s slacks, belt already undone and fingers at the button sitting at the band of his pants. Baekhyun moaned too loud for his own good, sitting back on his bed and grabbing a few toys from the box he kept underneath his bed. Favorites his payer had said he liked a few times before.

Despite being on facetime, Baekhyun heard a message notification go off. His viewer must have been on his computer, or perhaps it was the other way around. Baekhyun couldn’t quite tell, and didn’t really _care,_ if he was being honest.

“Please,” Baekhyun said, his voice borderline desperate. His client paused, hands at the top of his pants, before he hummed. Baekhyun felt shivers run down his spine at the sound of his voice. He sounded _heavenly._

Baekhyun didn’t have to beg much more than that, his client tugging his pants down and revealing the birthmark on his hips again. Baekhyun licked his lips, thought about biting down next to that birthmark, sucking on it until it purpled and went sensitive from how much he bit at it. God, Baekhyun wanted him so _bad,_ and he thought about how fucking _absurd_ that was when he didn’t even know his client, not even his name.

On screen, Baekhyun was met with a _your turn_ message. Baekhyun swallowed hard against the ball in his throat, sat back against the headboard of his bed, and spread his legs. He didn’t have to be told twice.

  
  
  
  


About a week later, Baekhyun was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing, Yixing’s picture taking up the screen as Baekhyun smiled lazily and tapped the answer button. The facetime screen opened up, Yixing grinning and waving at Baekhyun. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face, made his hair stick to his cheek as he shuffled around in the background.

“Yixing!” Baekhyun shouted, informal and too loud for his own good.

“Did you just wake up?”

“No,” Baekhyun lied, even though his hair was still sticking up every which way, and his face had drool tracks down his chin. Yixing giggled quietly. “Are you just calling to call?”

“Actually,” Yixing said, and Baekhyun could already feel his heart speeding up, biting back a noise of excitement, “I have the day off today. I’m just at the gym right now, but I’ll be out in... about an hour?”

Baekhyun nodded excitedly.

“Did you want me to pick you up?”

“No, I can walk there! I wanna meet you there, okay?”

“Sure,” Yixing said.

Baekhyun had never jumped out of bed so quick, taken a shower, thrown on a bit of makeup and making an effort to find that shirt Yixing mentioned loving seeing on Baekhyun more than once.

Giving himself a once over in the mirror, Baekhyun shook his ass just a little, smiled at his reflection before laughing shyly and covering his face with his hands. No matter how many times people actively told him how attractive or talked about how seductive he was, Baekhyun couldn’t quite take himself seriously, unless he was on screen for one of his live streams— and even then, sometimes Baekhyun let out soft laughs, couldn’t help the blush that crept up his shoulders and adorned the high points of his face just so beautifully, it almost made it seem like he was embarrassed to think about getting fucked in front of hundreds of people.

After finally deeming himself ready to head out, Baekhyun locked his apartment door behind him, headed downstairs with his wallet and keys stuffed in his pocket, phone tucked neatly in his back pocket. It was nice outside— bright, not too hot, a breeze curling around Baekhyun before moving on to the next person beside him. Baekhyun took a deep breath in, smiled involuntarily.

Baekhyun started down the sidewalk outside of his apartments, and decided to walk all the way to the hotel, to shave some time off of Yixing’s gym time, and also to match Yixing’s exercise, considering Baekhyun’s recent diet of all ramen and maybe a slice of pizza every now and again.

  


The receptionist at the hotel, although a bit snotty, was understanding when Baekhyun said he just wanted to wait in the lobby for his friend. She said normally they wouldn’t allow anyone but a guest to stay in the lobby, but since Baekhyun provided Yixing’s name, the company that rented his room, and the date he checked in to the date he was supposed to check out, she made a small exception.

However, that was a half hour earlier, and Baekhyun was sitting in the same uncomfortable position he was before, his phone tucked in his lap, as he didn’t want to look down at his phone and miss seeing Yixing’s beautiful face as soon as he stepped out from the gym, or wherever the hell he decided to appear from.

Baekhyun had called him— six times now— and it didn’t appear like Yixing was going to finish up any time soon. The receptionist looked like she believed him less and less every moment that passed, eyeing him suspiciously before mumbling something under her breath and helping others checking in with much kinder expressions than the ones she had cast Baekhyun’s way.

As she turned away to help with another customer, Baekhyun stood up, rushed down the hall, and nervously hoping the signs that pointed towards the gym weren’t just misprinted. He followed each turn, ended up at a door, with “gym” printed neatly at the top of it. When Baekhyun reached out to turn the doorknob, he found it locked, needing a keycard to open it.

Before Baekhyun could even think of sighing and walking back, the door opened, a figure emerging from behind it. For half a second, Baekhyun expected Yixing, but as it turned out, wasn’t him. Instead, the man paused in the doorway, looking Baekhyun up and down, before giving him a quick smile.

“Forget your key card?”

Baekhyun’s already dry mouth went even more dry at the sound of the stranger’s voice. He sounded so familiar— Baekhyun couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but nodded his head dumbly anyways. The stranger nodded his head.

“Yeah, happens to the best of us. Go on, I won’t say anything.”

Baekhyun, too dumbfounded to disagree, walked into the gym and immediately garnered the attention of those still on the machines. Baekhyun ducked his head, tried not to be noticed too much, because really, he couldn’t afford being outed as a non-guest in front of all of these people. Where the _fuck_ was Yixing?

At the very least, Baekhyun knew it was almost common practice to shower before and after exercising, so Baekhyun headed into the small locker room area, brushing past a few other men and feigning a search for his locker, all the while looking for Yixing. When he couldn’t find him in few aisles of lockers, Baekhyun flickered his gaze to the showers. How embarrassing would it have been for Baekhyun, he thought, to have rushed in there without even knowing Yixing was still there?

His plan was just to give the showers a passing glance. Maybe make a comment about them being too crowded before leaving casually. Except nothing Baekhyun did really went according to plan, and Baekhyun really wasn’t surprised when he found Yixing walking out of the showers, a towel loosely tied around his hips, just barely holding on by the smallest knot at the side. Baekhyun’s jaw almost dropped at the sight of Yixing’s body, the way his muscles seemed to tighten when the cold air hit his skin— Baekhyun felt himself _salivate._

Yixing pushed his hair out of his face, his gaze flickering up at Baekhyun, before his own mouth fell open.

“How’d you get in here?” was the first thing out of Yixing’s mouth, before he realized he said it too loud, and there was a chance that the others in the gym had heard him. So he hushed himself, lowered his tone, but asked the same question. Baekhyun nervously wet his lips, could hear his brain yelling at him to just _speak, speak, damn it!_ while Baekhyun couldn’t even find the proper thoughts.

Baekhyun looked down, his thoughts a mushy mess of words, flickering his gaze over the sun induced freckles that were haphazardly splattered over Yixing’s stomach, the dip of his belly-button, the birthmark at his hip, and the towel—

Baekhyun choked on his spit.

“Uh—!” he shouted. “Looking for you!”

Yixing nervously blushed when he realized the others in the gym were looking at them now, but laughed it off.

“Let me get dressed, hm?” Yixing said. Baekhyun, too dumbfounded to even think of anything else to say, just nodded, before scurrying off in the direction of the door, not even caring about the others staring at him now, as his face was the shade of a tomato, overripe and ready to burst.

Once outside, Baekhyun pulled his phone from his pocket, immediately opening his DMs on Twitter and finding his anonymous customer’s messages first. He scrolled until he found the pictures, and—

“Fuck!” Baekhyun squeaked, running further away from the gym and back out to the lobby, where the receptionist noticed him walking out still without a guest by his side. She reared up to pounce on him, ready to kick him out for being a loitering nuisance, but Baekhyun did her the honors himself and ran outside, breathing and puffing hard. He had never dialed somebody else’s number so fast as he sprinted outside.

“Hello—”

Baekhyun cut Jongdae short.

“It’s Yixing!”

“Uh... I can see your name on caller ID, Baekhyun, I know you’re not Yixing.”

“No— no, fuck, I mean, my customer.” Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, taking a deep breath in. “My client on my cam account— it’s fucking Yixing!”

Jongdae hesitated, sounding like he was choosing his words carefully, before clicking his tongue. “How can you even be sure of that? You’re telling me Yixing, your best fucking friend, doesn’t know your voice from live streams?”

“I don’t know! I! Don’t! Know!”

“Stop being so overdramatic,” continued Jongdae.

“He has the same birthmark right on his _hip,_ in the same place, it’s the same color—” Baekhyun cut himself short when he noticed Yixing walking out into the lobby, glancing around, clearly looking for Baekhyun. “Fuck, he’s coming! What do I do?”

“What you normally do when he’s coming,” replied Jongdae.

“I’m seriously freaking the fuck out right now, Jongdae! The things I’ve said to him— oh god, fuck, he saw me. What do I do?!” Baekhyun repeated it as if Jongdae would have anything good to say.

In the end, Jongdae offered the weak response of _just tell him, Baekhyun,_ before hanging up, leaving Baekhyun to the bittersweet mercy of Yixing, now dressed in a pair of casual sweatpants and a black t-shirt loose fitting against his still shower-steamed skin.

“You okay?” Yixing said as soon as the doors to the lobby slid open, looking Baekhyun up and down. “You looked like you saw a ghost.”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun said without thinking, before shaking his head. “It was just the heat, I think, it was really getting to me, I had to get out, and I just—” Baekhyun cut himself off.

Yixing eyed him carefully, still not believing he was okay, but let it slip nevertheless. Baekhyun breathed out a half sigh of relief, but was suddenly hyper aware of his voice, how it sounded, making sure he didn’t say anything half-moaned or desperate because Yixing might _know,_ and he couldn’t _afford_ to let Yixing _know._ Clearly (or at least clearly to Baekhyun), Yixing didn’t know. So he was still in the clear. For now.

“Sorry it’s a little late in the day,” Yixing started, leading the way back inside the lobby. Baekhyun ducked his head, so the receptionist didn’t say anything to him, even though she smiled wide at Yixing, bowing her head even. Baekhyun almost wanted to comment on the fact that she hadn’t given _him_ so much as a smile when he walked in. “I know I said I had the day off, but it was more like I had work in the morning, and they didn’t know what to give me at night, so they left me be.”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun said, soft. Yixing looked at him again.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing said, and Baekhyun shivered at the way Yixing’s voice so lovingly said it, with such concern clear in the tone of his voice, because Yixing _cared_ about him so _much._ “Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t mind if you want to go home and rest. I understand—”

“No!” Baekhyun said, and was stunned at his own energy. Yixing smiled when Baekhyun apologized for his outburst. “No, I’m really okay. Just... really weird seeing you after so long.” Baekhyun rubbed his arm. “You look different.”

“We facetime all the time, though?”

“It’s... different in person,” Baekhyun breathed out in awe when Yixing looked away, the curve of his lashes over the delicate plumpness of his cheeks, the slope of his nose and the cut of his jaw— Yixing was a fucking _god_ amongst men, it was then that Baekhyun decided.

“Well... you could start getting over the awkwardness by giving me a hug?” Yixing offered. Baekhyun’s mouth went dry, but couldn’t resist his very real desire to bury himself in Yixing’s open arms, his warmth almost suffocating. God, he always smelled so good— like smoke and spice, like refinement and cigarettes and wine— Yixing was beauty in a human being.

When Baekhyun all but threw himself into Yixing’s arms, Yixing squeezed tight, held onto Baekhyun like he might run away again— and he very well might have done just that, if Yixing hadn’t rubbed comforting circles into his back with the pads of his thumbs, so warm, so welcoming.

Swallowing down his (semi-irrational?) fear, Baekhyun pulled away from Yixing, smiled up at him. He willed the thudding of his heart to stop long enough for him to see the utter fondness in Yixing’s warm eyes.

“I missed you so much, ge,” Baekhyun said, and didn’t miss the way Yixing’s smile brightened.

“Missed you, too!”

  


Between very rushed texts to Jongdae under the table, Baekhyun realized just what a _huge_ mistake he had made by agreeing to dinner with Yixing.

At first, it wasn’t so bad. Baekhyun and Yixing sat on opposite sides of the tables, and Yixing was freshly showered, yet again. He smelled of cologne, wore clothes far too casual for the ambience. Baekhyun, however, couldn’t quite throw stones, as he thought he was lucky to find a clean pair of black jeans in the pile of unfolded clothes he had tossed on a living room chair months ago.

Conversation was... quiet. Comfortable. Baekhyun didn’t particularly have the energy or the gall to be so loud when they were surrounded by other diners, all of which cast them odd glances from the corners of their eyes, and sneered when Baekhyun or Yixing laughed just a bit too loud for their own good. Yixing would chide Baekhyun, tell him not to pay them any mind.

(Of course, Yixing leaning over the table and prefacing it with, “keep your eyes on me, Baekhyun-ah,” did nothing to quell Baekhyun’s anxiety, or the way he was so ridiculously turned on. Seriously, did Baekhyun have a sugar daddy kink? Because he was enjoying this pampering way too much for a normal guy.)

When Yixing paid their bill and they both quietly ambled out of the restaurant together, Baekhyun was antsy. He felt his hands sweating, heart pounding. Despite the fact that Yixing wasn’t acting any different towards him, some part of Baekhyun was convinced Yixing _knew,_ and was _judging him,_ even though Yixing was just about the last person who would do that to him.

Baekhyun just couldn’t shake Jongdae’s voice, rattling in his mind, repeating, _“just tell him, Baekhyun,”_ before hanging up, over and over. But every time Baekhyun even thought about it, maybe worked up the courage to think about bringing it up or even just mentioning it in passing as his source of income, Baekhyun felt... small. Like the entire world could’ve eaten him up, swallowed him whole if he gave it the chance to.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing said, trying to catch his attention. In a delayed reaction, Baekhyun stuttered back to reality and blinked his eyes at Yixing, humming in acknowledgment a second after. “Do you want me to take you home?”

Normally, those words would have any other implication to them. Normally, Baekhyun would make some dirty joke and tease, because Yixing would laugh along and mess with his hair, call him too cute for his own good. But Baekhyun just felt his mouth go dry. He shook his head.

“Oh?” Yixing said.

“Do you want to get some drinks?” Baekhyun’s words were so rushed, they practically streamed together in an incoherent blur. Still, Yixing nodded, a smile on his face. Baekhyun reached out without realizing it, his hand going to Yixing’s wrist and holding him. “I’ll pay.”

“I thought you wanted me to spoil you when I came back,” Yixing teased. Baekhyun felt his face heat up, but he still laughed it off, made Yixing relax.

“I mean, if you _insist,”_ Baekhyun said.

“I guess we’ll see then, won’t we?” Yixing ducked a little too close to be casual, made Baekhyun almost flinch away, but started down the sidewalk without Baekhyun.

“Hey, wait a second!”

They decided on a bar not too far from the restaurant— still too high class for Baekhyun’s tastes, and his wallet—, but didn’t let that stop him from buying the first three rounds of drinks. Baekhyun could already feel the alcohol going to his head, making his blood rush through him too quick and too warm. God, he loved it. Baekhyun hadn’t even asked what it was Yixing was drinking, but couldn’t help but notice that Yixing wasn’t as drunk as he was, despite being notorious for having next to no tolerance, just like Baekhyun.

“Another round?” Yixing offered once he finished his glass, waving the bartender over. Baekhyun guzzled down the last of his drink, squinting at Yixing after setting his glass down unceremoniously.

“You’re drinking _virgin_ drinks!” Baekhyun accused under his breath. Yixing grinned.

“You caught me,” said Yixing, without even a trace of apology. Baekhyun scoffed.

“You don’t even drive yourself! Your company gives you drivers and _cars_ and _people.”_ Baekhyun weakly shoved at Yixing’s shoulder with dismay, clearly disappointed in the fact that he was the only one drinking, the only one getting embarrassing and weird, and maybe it had to do with the fact that Yixing let Baekhyun see every part of him like an open book, even when Baekhyun didn’t know it was him, even when Baekhyun didn’t know Yixing was Yixing on his camming account, and Baekhyun was suddenly even more embarrassed of himself than he was the fact that he was wasted.

To be honest, Baekhyun wasn’t even sure how much time passed after that, how many drinks Yixing ordered for him, how many he swallowed down and stifled embarrassing laughs and compliments to Yixing. He just knew at some point, Yixing stopped ordering drinks, and at another point, they were in a car, and Baekhyun was leaning against Yixing, looking up at him so lovingly, so utterly enamored and trusting. Yixing hardly even faltered when Baekhyun mumbled, “Xing-ge, I love you,” because Baekhyun always said embarrassing shit like that when they were together, and him being drunk did just about nothing to deter it (if anything, enhanced it).

“You have your keys, right?” Yixing said, after a long, drunken laughter filled moment while they walked up to Baekhyun’s apartment. Baekhyun cooed, pulled his keys from his pocket, but jerked them away when Yixing reached out for them.

“I’ll give you my keys for a kiss!”

Yixing rolled his eyes, but Baekhyun, drunk as he may have been, didn’t miss the affectionate smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Still, Yixing had much faster reflexes than Baekhyun, the smile giving way to a split second of hesitation, where Baekhyun was _sure_ his keys were in his hand one second, yet were gone the next, and Yixing was opening the apartment without even batting a lash at whiny Baekhyun.

“Go on,” coaxed Yixing, scooting Baekhyun in and closing the apartment door behind him. Baekhyun, either too drunk or naturally too lazy to care, fell over the arm of his couch as soon as he stumbled over it, onto his back, arm strewn over his forehead like a delicate model. He wiggled his feet in the air, and Yixing easily got the message, tugging his shoes off and leaving them at the door, along with his own. Baekhyun sighed, turned his head to look at Yixing, who was carefully setting down Baekhyun’s keys and wallet on the hall table.

“Xing~ge~” Baekhyun hummed, his head positively swimming. Baekhyun hated how stereotypically drunk he ended up every time he ended up swilling down more than one glass of alcohol. It was ridiculous, just how weak he was, and hated just how he should’ve known better.

“Yes?”

Baekhyun blinked his bleary eyes back into clear vision and looked up at Yixing, who was now crouching beside him, his head cocked just to the side, a smile on the soft pink curves of his lips as he reached forward and brushed a piece of Baekhyun’s hair from his face. Baekhyun hummed happily, beckoned for Yixing’s warmth from the palm of his hand. Yixing curved his hand over the softness of Baekhyun’s cheek. Adoration flooded his heart and threatened to drown him when Baekhyun lifted his own clammy hands and set them over Yixing’s, to keep his hand in place.

“I hafta tell you something,” Baekhyun slurred.

“Right now?” Yixing replied, though it wasn’t impatient.

Baekhyun pursed his lips. “Yes.”

“I’m listening, then.”

Baekhyun parted his lips to speak, but found the words weren’t there, only the scent of alcohol, and Yixing’s cologne, now faint on his wrist, and Yixing. Beside him; comforting, always so comforting.

“Don’t think different of me.”

At this, Yixing furrowed his brows, clearly confused.

“Just....” Baekhyun paused, his own brows furrowing, but eyes welling up with tears. His bottom lip quivered, as tears poured down his cheeks. “Don’t think bad of me, ‘kay?”

“Baekhyun....” Yixing coaxed, setting both of his hands on the sides of Baekhyun’s face and holding onto him. Baekhyun hiccuped, trying so hard to stop himself from crying, but couldn’t help it when Yixing was so understanding, constantly open and loving and caring to Baekhyun in everything he did, and there Baekhyun was, hiding such a huge secret from him for no reason other than Baekhyun was... afraid. Of something. Losing him, probably. It didn’t make sense, but it also didn’t _have_ to make sense to Baekhyun’s anxiety riddled brain.

Before Baekhyun knew what was happening, Yixing was scooping him up from the couch, holding him in his arms and carrying him to Baekhyun’s bedroom. Despite being afraid that Yixing would recognize his room from the many, many times they had facetimed, or Baekhyun had sent Yixing pictures of him sitting in the middle of his bed, Baekhyun didn’t protest— only let Yixing carry him to his room.

Baekhyun pulled Yixing into his side once Yixing set him down in his bed, didn’t let him leave, despite the very uncomfortable position Yixing had to have been in. Still, Yixing didn’t protest.

After a half hour of quiet deliberation on Baekhyun’s drunken part and Yixing comforting him by rubbing small, warm circles against the small of his back, Baekhyun fell asleep.

  
  
  
  


Hangovers were a necessary evil that came with Baekhyun getting shitfaced— a well needed lesson he learned for about a month between getting absolutely wasted.

Waking up the next morning was no exception to this rule, Baekhyun feeling positively wrecked as he slung his legs over the edge of his bed and groaned, head hanging almost low enough to be between his knees. With how the room was still spinning, Baekhyun wouldn’t have minded the position anyways.

First, Baekhyun grabbed his phone, sitting on the night table just beside his bed. Notifications littered the screen, from his public Twitter, to his private Twitter, to texts from Jongdae asking how it went, followed by winking faces that Baekhyun very much didn’t appreciate.

Thankfully, when Baekhyun was drunk like that, he still happened to remember most of what happened. Driving from the bar to home was easy to remember, and only towards the end of the night did it start getting fuzzy. Baekhyun, however, still very much remembered crying, and _fuck,_ that was so embarrassing. Not that Baekhyun didn’t appreciate crying or even the feelings that came with it, but that Yixing had to see it, and Yixing had _no_ idea why Baekhyun was crying. Then again, being drunk made him over emotional, so he didn’t have to worry about explaining it much.

The next step.... Brushing his teeth, probably. Or drinking some water, because, fuck, his lips were dry. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls and gauze. Gross.

By the time Baekhyun was done with his short morning routine, he had managed to wake up a little more, face not so puffy from sleep and mouth definitely fresher than before. Trudging out to his living room, Baekhyun scrubbed his hand over his face and took a long breath in, stretching his arms up over his head as a long yawn escaped him.

Just as Baekhyun went to open his eyes, he found Yixing slowly pushing blankets off of his legs on the couch. Baekhyun yelped, eyes wide.

“You stayed the night?!” he shouted. Yixing didn’t look put off, just nodded and grinned.

“Morning!”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Baekhyun said, looking past Yixing at the makeshift bed he had made on the couch. “And on my couch.... You should’ve taken my bed, hyung.”

“Really, I don’t mind,” Yixing insisted. “You feeling okay?”

“If you mean do I feel hungover, the answer is... yes. I feel very, very hungover. Fuck you for ordering virgin drinks, by the way.”

“One of us had to be responsible,” Yixing teased. “Since Jongdae and Yeol weren’t there to help, I had to pull it together.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun said. “Did you want coffee?”

“Grabbed some on the way home,” Yixing said, nodding towards the dinner table. Sitting in a small carrier were three coffees, and on a separate plate, a pile of pastries and donuts. Baekhyun felt his stomach grumble, followed by a small wave of nausea. Oh well. Food could tamp that down (probably). “You forgot your phone at the restaurant, so I went back to pick it up.”

“Did you seriously pick up coffee?” Baekhyun started towards the cups, lifting one with “BBH” written on the sleeve of the cup. “Oh my god, peppermint mocha?”

“There’s a salted caramel latte, too. I wasn’t sure if you still liked peppermint mochas.”

“Hyung, I’d probably give my whole heart to you right now if I could.”

Yixing clicked his tongue, pinched Baekhyun’s cheek with a smile playing on the corners of his lips before grabbing his own coffee and drinking it down. When Baekhyun looked up at Yixing, he found him as the image of early morning domesticity: hair stuck to the sides of his face, pillow wrinkles still imprinted on his cheeks, white t-shirt just dingy enough to look worn and sweatpants hanging off the sides of his hips so loosely, Baekhyun wondered if he could slide his fingers under the band as easily as he thought.

“Anyways, as usual with you, a very eventful first night together.”

Baekhyun blushed, clearly embarrassed. It wasn’t so bad last time, since Yixing was drunk _with_ him and Jongdae was the designated driver and Adult™. It was worse now that Baekhyun was the only drunk one, and even worse, Yixing had to take care of him, when it was supposed to be _his_ day off.

“Hey,” said Yixing, trying to catch his attention. “I had a good night with you. We’ll just have a very sober night tonight, hm?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agreed, but was still a touch put off by the fact that he had made a mess of himself in front of Yixing like that. Not that Baekhyun hadn’t seen him like that before, but again, first night together, kinda wanted something more... put together.

At the buzz of his phone, Baekhyun lifted it from his pocket, stared at the screen. A notification from Jongdae, but a live stream. This early in the morning? Baekhyun knew Jongdae had odd habits, but this was really a bit much, wasn’t it?

And then Baekhyun was overwhelmingly flooded with guilt again, despite his hangover, despite the still warm pit of affection in his belly at Yixing being so sweet to him— Yixing _still_ didn’t know.

Looking up at him, Baekhyun felt his mouth go dry again. But if there was ever a good time to do this, he supposed now was better than never. At least now if Yixing wanted to storm off in anger or irritation at the fact that Baekhyun lied to him, he’d be able to without having to worry about Baekhyun being stupid wasted still.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun prefaced, his voice soft. Yixing nodded, tearing his pastry apart in pieces and chewing small bits slow. Baekhyun set his hand over Yixing’s open palm, trying to really garner his attention properly. Yixing furrowed his brows, just a touch.

“Is this about what you said last night?”

Baekhyun hummed, fully remembering his embarrassing episode at the end of the night that ended in a crying fit as drunk Baekhyun nervously begged Yixing not to hate him.

“Yeah. It’s about that.” Baekhyun rubbed at the space between the slope of his neck and his shoulder, clearly anxious. “Look. I’m just going to tell you. A-and I understand if you hate me. Or if you never want to speak to me again, but I’m seriously hoping this just... turns out to be some funny misunderstanding!” Baekhyun tried to laugh it off lightly, but Yixing was already nodding at him, urging him to go on.

Baekhyun cleared his throat, taking one last sip of his mocha and looking down at his hands.

“So.... You know the thing Jongdae does? Th-the camera thing?”

“You mean his camming business?” Yixing said.

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah, that. When he first told me about it, I just... y’know, figured it was something he did, and I was okay with that.” The more Baekhyun talked, the more he realized he had no idea what he wanted to fucking say. “But every time I saw him doing those things, I got more and more interested in it. Not, like, in Jongdae and the things he did, but the camming. It got more appealing. I don’t know why.”

“It’s interesting,” Yixing supplied with a shrug. “Sorry, keep going.”

“Well, it’s just that— y’know, like, it just got so interesting, and eventually, I....” Baekhyun gestured vaguely with his hands. “I made one.”

“Oh,” came Yixing’s quiet interjection of surprise. “That explains how you’ve been paying for everything. I was wondering how you were home all the times I called.”

Baekhyun flushed furiously. This was even worse now that Baekhyun had to admit that Yixing was sending _him_ money, and technically it was _Yixing_ keeping him afloat like that.

“Yeah, but.... Just—” Baekhyun gave up on words after a second, opening his phone and quickly finding a photo in his DMs, tapping on it before sliding his phone to Yixing and looking away. “I know it’s you now, but I didn’t know it was you before. When I saw your birthmark, I realized it was you, and I’m so fucking sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I know you’re my best friend, but a part of me was— was worried, and scared, even if that’s stupid and just made it even more complicated.”

Baekhyun flickered his gaze at Yixing, who was no longer studying the picture, but scrolling through Baekhyun’s phone, brows still furrowed.

“All the money— I still have all of it. You can have it back.”

“Ah, I should’ve known it was you,” Yixing said, sliding Baekhyun’s phone back across the table. “Your voice is so telltale.”

“Hyung, I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun couldn’t quite tell what it was in Yixing’s voice— something along the lines of shock, maybe surprise. A lot all at once was what it felt like, truthfully.

“And that’s what you wanted to tell me last night, too, right?” Yixing said. “When you said you didn’t want me to think badly of you?”

“Yeah. I... I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun twiddled his fingers while Yixing seemed to be thinking about everything Baekhyun had laid on him in the past few minutes. After a moment of what felt like painfully long silence, Yixing sighed.

“Ah, Baekhyun, of course I wouldn’t think differently of you.”

Baekhyun perked up, but Yixing was still speaking, so he wasn’t out of the woods yet.

“But it is... a lot.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said. “I... know. I had no idea it was you, hyung. If I did, I would’ve said something sooner.”

Yixing hummed, resting his chin in the palm of his hands, before looking up at Baekhyun. And it was the oddest thing, Baekhyun thought in the back of his mind, that Yixing was staring at him so plainly, eyes studying the softness of his face and... reading him. Looking at every single part of Baekhyun like he was an open book.

“What?” Baekhyun stuttered out, once he realized his face was warming up in embarrassment.

“Nothing,” Yixing said, almost instantly. Baekhyun thought of something else to ask, almost told Yixing _just say something, be angry at me, something,_ but nothing came out, and Yixing still wasn’t angry. “Could I ask you something?”

Baekhyun nodded, despite his initial apprehension at the question.

“If it didn’t involve the money,” Yixing began, carefully wording the question, “if this didn’t start off the way it did, with me... would you still...?”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, but took the question once Yixing clarified.

“If it were me, without the money, would you have... participated?”

Baekhyun practically choked on his spit in embarrassment. “I-I mean—! It’s not like I haven’t thought about it, but— but I never....” Baekhyun looked away to gather his courage. “Yeah, I would’ve.”

“Even if you knew?” Yixing challenged. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing hummed, in that very Yixing-way that gave Baekhyun absolutely no hints as to what it was he was trying to say with it. After a moment, Yixing straightened out and stood up with a quiet sigh.

“Give me some time to think about it, hm?”

Baekhyun, too dumbfounded to argue, just nodded, followed Yixing to the living room, where they made small talk while Yixing tugged his shoes on. When Baekhyun commented that Yixing didn’t have a ride back to the hotel, Yixing shook his head and said he’d walk, needed the time alone to think about things. The unspoken, “about this,” lingered in the air.

“Don’t take it the wrong way,” Yixing said, as Baekhyun walked Yixing downstairs. “Needing time, I mean.”

Baekhyun grumbled, fisting his hands in the softness of his shirt, trying to find something to say without sounding bitter. After all, it wasn’t really Baekhyun who was bothered the most in all this.

“Yeah, okay,” Baekhyun replied.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing said, catching his attention. He slowed to a stop, pulled Baekhyun back to him by holding onto his wrist. Baekhyun turned, without expecting much else except Yixing’s apologetic expression, maybe some pity, because things were never really going to be the same—

But Yixing pulled him in and kissed him, tilting his head just enough for their lips to meet. Yixing wasn’t all that much taller than he was, barely a smidge, so it didn’t even really count, but Baekhyun felt his knees buckle, one just barely going slack while Yixing held him up with both hands on his waist.

As quick as it started, it ended, Yixing not initiating anything else, and only leaving Baekhyun a blushing, quiet mess on the front steps of his apartment complex.

“You think about it, too, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded dumbly, lifting his thumb to his bottom lip and sweeping across it, as if it could even compare to the kiss. By the time Baekhyun looked back up, Yixing was walking away, earbuds popped in and not even sparing Baekhyun a second glance over his shoulder.

  
  
  
  


The next morning came much faster than Baekhyun had anticipated for, not to mention the fact that it was Yixing’s last day in Seoul. Jongdae had informed Baekhyun that Yixing had gone out with all of them, treated them to dinner and drinks. It felt like a jab to his heart, considering Baekhyun had Yixing promise he’d be the first priority, but... well, it made sense now. Things were different, right? Even though Baekhyun didn’t want them to be, it was an inevitability, right? (Right?)

Baekhyun did his morning routine, ready for another boring day and perhaps saying goodbye to Yixing at the end of it if he didn’t want to see him. Other than that, Baekhyun had no plans, but Chanyeol had proposed taking Baekhyun out to have a good time with some of his other friends. Baekhyun didn’t usually partake, but it could’ve been fun, he thought.

As soon as Baekhyun stepped out of his shower, rubbing his towel against the side of his head and drying his hair, his phone went off on the counter, a Twitter notification. He had received quite a few of them in the past few days, considering he hadn’t posted on his camming account in a while. Most were new follows, but this was a message.

Baekhyun flushed furiously when he found it was from Yixing, tapping on the message preview and opening it.

 **700119xyz:** ****  
something came up today, i want to see you, but i can’t until 6.  
**(10:30am)** ****  
please say you’ll come over at 6.  
**(10:32am)**

Baekhyun felt his stomach twist with something— anticipation, maybe? Perhaps Yixing didn’t completely hate him. Baekhyun had spent the better part of the day before convincing himself of the fact, even though Yixing had kissed him before he left and told him he _didn’t—_ Baekhyun’s brain worked in odd ways.

 **stickysweetbbh:** ****  
Are you sure?  
**(10:34am)**

 **700119xyz:** ****  
yes. i have family business right now, but i’ll be there as soon as i can.  
**(10:34am)**

Baekhyun swallowed hard, glanced at the time. God, it was still so early. How was he supposed to pass the time?

It was, after a moment, that Baekhyun realized he was a little turned on. And... well, Yixing knew it was him now.... So....

Baekhyun opened a live stream twenty minutes later, his viewers easily pouring in and sending messages upon messages, Baekhyun’s Paypal notifications easily going off as well.

Yixing made sure to send one last private message before disappearing for the rest of the live stream.

 **700119xyz:** ****  
you’re the worst, baekhyun  
**(11:01am)**

  
  
  
  


Throughout the day, Yixing sent Baekhyun a few messages telling him he had left a spare key with the receptionist, for Baekhyun to ask for it when he got there. Another about being a bit late, because things were taking much longer than expected— Baekhyun wondered if Yixing would ever tell him just what kind of business he and his family were involved in, and why it seemed nobody knew, not even Jongdae, the most nosy of them all.

By the time Baekhyun was ready to walk over there himself, he had worked himself into a nervous mess. Yixing didn’t seem angry. As a matter of fact, despite the messages directing Baekhyun what to do, Yixing seemed completely nonchalant, even asking Baekhyun about his day, like he always did, and apologizing for not telling him about the night before, and saying it was “part of his time to think”. So Baekhyun didn’t understand why he was so nervous walking over to the hotel again.

This time there was a different receptionist at the desk, a younger woman, with a grin on her face as soon as he walked in. Baekhyun managed to stutter his way through asking for the keycard to Yixing’s room before verifying his identity. She directed him to the elevator, even though Baekhyun had been in once before, and said if he needed anything, he could call her by dialing ‘0’.

Yixing’s hotel room seemed much more like a small apartment or townhouse— which honestly, Baekhyun expected nothing less from the prestigious Zhang family, who always seemed to go over the top for Yixing. Baekhyun marveled over the parts of the room he couldn’t quite look at the first time he had been in. Yixing’s couch was pristine white, seemingly untouched. Baekhyun didn’t even want to sit down on it, it was so clean.

Yixing’s room was almost another story, clothes messily strewn on the chairs. A few ties here and there, an uncapped bottle of cologne sitting on the dresser instead of the bathroom counter. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile as he looked.

He didn’t know how much time had passed between his snooping and when he laid down on Yixing’s bed for a few minutes. All he knew was he heard the front door open, close gently. He jumped out of Yixing’s bed faster than he could blink and ran out to the living room, where he found Yixing with his back to him, pulling his coat off and sighing softly. Baekhyun shivered at the sound, like he hadn’t heard that exact noise come from him a thousand-and-one times before.

Yixing looked over his shoulder, hands undoing his cufflinks as a smile found its way onto his lips. Baekhyun ignored the prickle of excitement on the back of his neck, and instead, steadied his breathing.

“Come here,” Yixing said, his voice sudden, and... low. Baekhyun’s hands unfurled at his sides, fisted them in the material of his shirt again. Yixing quirked a brow at him. “Do I have to say it again?”

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate now, his instincts kicking in all at once. He walked forward, step by step, until he was only a few feet from Yixing, who was still gathering himself. He gestured towards his white button up, Baekhyun staring at him with wide, eager eyes.

“Undo them.”

No argument, Baekhyun undid the buttons on Yixing’s shirt, revealed a white tank top underneath, which Baekhyun promptly traced his eyes over until he found his eyes at the inch of skin revealed from underneath Yixing’s shirt. Baekhyun took in a deep breath, looked up at Yixing.

“I thought about it,” Yixing said, turning Baekhyun around and setting his hand down on the middle of Baekhyun’s back. Touches light as a feather, Yixing directed Baekhyun to his room, to the entrance, before allowing Baekhyun the decision to turn around, look at him again, or keep his back to him. One arm snaked around Baekhyun’s waist, loose enough to leave the option up to him. Crooking his neck to the side, Baekhyun let out a soft breath when Yixing leaned closer and pressed his lips against the side of his neck, scraped his teeth, just barely able to reach with their height being so close.

“G-good things?” Baekhyun just barely managed to breathe out. Yixing nodded, a soft puff of breath leaving his lips. “You thought of good things?”

“Very good things.” Yixing hummed, pleasantly surprised when Baekhyun hooked his own arms underneath Yixing’s and held them against the softness of his waist. “I needed the day to think about the things I want to do to you _first.”_

Baekhyun couldn’t help it— he moaned, outright. Yixing smiled, and Baekhyun could feel it against his shoulder.

“You’re not angry?” Baekhyun said. Yixing didn’t admit it, but a part of him revelled in just how desperate Baekhyun sounded. How much he needed to know, how much he _needed_ Yixing. It was lovely. From the very first time he had messaged Baekhyun, before knowing it was him, he loved it. In hindsight, Yixing should have known it was Baekhyun. Who else needed the reassurance, the shower of attention in the way that he did?

“How could I be angry at you?” Yixing said, sliding his hand up the column of Baekhyun’s chest, let his fingers tickle at the bottom of his throat, but not moving to do anything other than caress the skin. Baekhyun shuddered long, his nails digging into Yixing’s arms and begging him through the action alone. “Do you want me to be angry at you? For making me wait so long to have you?” Yixing bit down suddenly on Baekhyun’s bare shoulder after he pushed his shirt to the side. “For not telling me it was you sooner so I could fly you out to Changsha, and then _fuck_ you?”

“Xing-ge,” Baekhyun moaned, “I’m sorry.”

“Even before all this,” Yixing said against the shell of Baekhyun’s ear, his breath hot against Baekhyun’s skin, “before yesterday, I’ve wanted you, Baekhyun. You could’ve said anything and I would have been yours.”

“All the times I begged you to come back?” Baekhyun challenged. Yixing’s cool hands suddenly swept down, to the bottom of Baekhyun’s shirt, sliding upwards, to the middle of his belly.

“Couldn’t. But I would’ve brought you to me in a heartbeat. Would have you on a first class flight to my family building. You’d be all mine.”

Baekhyun felt himself practically melt in Yixing’s arms, leaning against his chest and letting out a desperate noise of need, sheer _desire._

“You _are_ all mine,” corrected Yixing, before pulling away from Baekhyun. “Get on the bed, on your back. Legs spread.”

Baekhyun didn’t even nod, say _yes, Yixing,_ just ran to the bed, scrambled onto it and fell on his back. Yixing was the image of hunger, his lips pink, cheeks flushed. His hair was still in place and Baekhyun wanted to _ruin_ it, run his fingers through his hair and pull on it, beg for more while Yixing worked his body over.

There was a pause, where Yixing, perhaps, was giving Baekhyun the chance to back out, his eyes careful, warm— but Baekhyun was ready, nodded his head and laid back on the bed while spreading his legs just enough to feel Yixing pushing them apart a beat later. Baekhyun groaned at the feeling of Yixing’s hands on his thighs, squeezing, pushing them apart and taking what Baekhyun would give.

“Take your shirt off like this,” Yixing ordered, an undertone of a plea, but enough for Baekhyun to get the message. He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it to the side, unceremonious and messy. Yixing didn’t seem to mind, more preoccupied with studying and memorizing every single part of Baekhyun’s body like the most intricate piece of artwork he had ever seen.

“God,” Yixing began, his voice practically dripping in reverence, “every part of you is flawless, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun flushed at the attention, felt the blood rush to his cock and twitch at the sound of Yixing’s voice.

“You know that already, don’t you?” Yixing wasn’t particularly a man of many words, didn’t deem it necessary to speak more than he had to. But Baekhyun drew it all out of him like a pouring river with no faucet to shut it off. “That I think every part of you is _gorgeous,”_ Yixing punctuated the last word with the sweep of his hand across Baekhyun’s hardening cock, squeezing appreciatively against the rough material of his jeans. “Take your jeans off.”

Baekhyun had never hooked his fingers under the band of his pants and tugged them off so fast before in his _life._ Yixing didn’t help slide them off, watched Baekhyun tossing them to the side with the rest of his clothes. It was only, after a moment, that Baekhyun felt Yixing’s hands playing with the satin material of his panties, the lace edge riding against Baekhyun’s thighs just barely. Baekhyun took a deep breath in at the rush of pleasure through his body.

In an instant, Baekhyun felt a chill run through him at the look in Yixing’s eyes. His gaze was steeled, strong, as if nailing Baekhyun in place on his spot on the bed. Yixing hummed.

“Are you okay with this?”

Baekhyun swallowed hard, against the dryness of his throat. Yixing’s expression was nothing short than pure concern. Baekhyun nodded.

“I am. I... want this.”

Yixing nodded himself, clearing his throat and glancing away, as if searching for something.

“Should we just use colors?”

Baekhyun smiled, all too telling.

“Could you kiss me before?” Baekhyun said. Yixing couldn’t help but grin back, ducking down, and pressing his lips to Baekhyun. Baekhyun was warm and willing, parted his lips all too easily for Yixing, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip before sliding over Baekhyun’s own. Baekhyun whimpered, felt Yixing draw his air out of him, pull away long enough for Baekhyun to take another breath.

Small kitten licks and bites to his lip, and before Baekhyun realized it, his lips were puffy and tender. Baekhyun’s cheeks were pink and flushed when Yixing pulled away, muttered a quiet _fuck, Baekhyun_ under his breath.

Almost as if they had flicked a switch, Baekhyun felt the atmosphere change.

“Color?” Yixing directed. Baekhyun wet his lips.

“Green.”

“Turn over on your knees, and spread yourself for me on all fours. Don’t move unless I tell you to. Don’t speak unless spoken to.”

The orders had Baekhyun blushing, but still did as he was told, rolling over on his stomach without displacing Yixing. Then he pushed himself up on his knees, both hands in front of him. The slide of his legs came easily, his ass jutting up and out, the only barrier between him and Yixing the thin material of his panties.

“I’m going to blindfold you,” said Yixing, and then a pause. “Color.”

“Green.”

“Then beg for it,” a cold undertone carried in Yixing’s voice as he said it. Baekhyun looked over his shoulder, which Yixing noted.

“Please, sir,” Baekhyun started. Yixing didn’t move. “Please, sir, I want you to blindfold me.”

Still, nothing. Baekhyun whined, pitched long in his throat. Yixing noted again.

“Blindfold me, Xing-ge, please, I need it, I _need_ you to blindfold me.” Baekhyun thought of wagging his hips in the way Yixing liked when he was on camera, but this was different than those times— Yixing ordered, Yixing was domineering and told him exactly what to do and how to do it.

The sweep of silk suddenly against his eyes made Baekhyun gasp. Yixing didn’t make any movements to reassure him, only breathed out long, and Baekhyun matched his pace, to calm himself. Gently, Yixing knotted the tie he used, mindful of Baekhyun’s hair and even making sure the tie didn’t go over his ears, because the only deprivation Yixing had planned was visual.

Yixing moved from the bed, his presence no longer there. Baekhyun didn’t mind it at first. He could feel the palms of his hands sweating against the sheet underneath him, balling them into fists and feeling the material strain from friction. It was only after a moment of silence that followed, Baekhyun’s breathing the only sound, that he began to panic. Yixing had him laid out so plainly on the bed, in silence, without his vision. Yixing told him not to move, but all of Baekhyun screamed at him to move, to pull a blanket over himself and shove the blindfold off.

Baekhyun wet his lips to speak, to mutter a different color to let Yixing know things were getting too intense, even though they technically hadn’t done anything. It was just as Baekhyun thought of taking a breath to speak, that Yixing returned, his presence unmistakable.

“You didn’t move. You’re such a good boy, Baekhyun, listening to all my orders.”

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t miss the way his cock twitched at being praised, particularly by Yixing.

“And you even did good when I blindfolded you. Presenting yourself to me like that. Spreading your legs so easy for me.”

Baekhyun choked back the urge to talk, instead took a deep breath in.

“Had to grab some things for you.” Yixing seemingly understood Baekhyun’s unspoken question of where he had gone to. “Lube. And a couple of toys. Do you want to know what they are?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun breathed out.

“A vibrator,” Yixing said. As if to demonstrate, he turned it on, let Baekhyun shiver at the sound of it going off. Then Yixing shut it off. “A cock ring, because I’m going to make you desperate to come, Baekhyun. You’ll beg me for it before I even fuck you.” Yixing paused. “I’m going to tie your arms behind your back.”

And then Baekhyun felt Yixing grab his right arm out from underneath him. He balanced himself on his one arm, gradually lowering himself to the mattress. Just as Yixing grabbed his second arm to bring it back, Baekhyun was face first in the bed underneath him, turning his head to the side and breathing hard. He still couldn’t see anything, could only hear Yixing, the sweep of fabric as he felt Yixing tying his arms together behind his back. His hands rested on the opposites elbow, nails digging into the skin. He could do this.

Yixing slid the cock ring on next— nothing too intense. Baekhyun thought only then to ask why Yixing had it, maybe wiggle his brows a bit, but the pinch of skin, despite the abundance of lube Yixing had used on it, made Baekhyun whimper and forget all about his question.

“Too tight?”

Baekhyun shivered. “N-no.”

“Good.”

Yixing had admitted it a few times, Baekhyun thought distantly, as Yixing pulled away to allow his eyes to explore every part of Baekhyun’s body, now in front of him, on display— that he wanted to be dominant.

Yixing hooked his fingers under the material of Baekhyun’s panties, tugged them off slow. At his knees, Baekhyun made to move and accomodate for taking them off all the way, but Yixing clicked his tongue.

“I said you don’t move unless I tell you to move,” he chided, “didn’t I?”

Baekhyun shuddered, a quiet whimper leaving him.

At his lack of an answer, Yixing reached forward, pulled Baekhyun’s hair, just enough for him to gasp. Faintly, Baekhyun noted Yixing didn’t have his shirt on anymore, and wondered if he had taken it off when he walked away from the bed.

“Didn’t I?”

“Yes, Xing-ge!” Baekhyun whimpered, his hips involuntarily rocking forward, searching for friction, as he felt his cock hardening, the ring growing tighter with every second. Yixing let Baekhyun go, his face against the mattress as he breathed out a soft, _“fuck”._

“And you moved your hips,” Yixing said. “And you looked over your shoulder at me. That’s why you’re blindfolded. You spoke out of turn once.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel how turned on he was, tingles going down his spine from the arch of his back.

“Do it again, and I’ll gag you. Understand?”

“Yes.”

When Yixing started again, Baekhyun didn’t move, not even a muscle. He heard Yixing pop the cap to the lube in his hands. Normally, Baekhyun warmed up the bottle before using lube, but he felt Yixing dribble some from the bottle straight down the curve of his ass. He wanted to hiss at the shock of the temperature, but bit his bottom lip instead.

“You’re doing well,” Yixing praised. Baekhyun resisted the urge to smile or revel in it, kept his lip between his teeth.

Yixing rubbed his finger along the lube dripping down Baekhyun’s ass, trailing it upwards, towards his asshole. Baekhyun wanted to moan so bad at the feeling alone, but held it in, once again. If he could have applauded himself for his self control, he would have.

But his hands were a bit oddly placed at his back. He could still feel his fingertips, so that was fine, but his muscles were already aching. He knew he’d be sore the next morning, and the nail marks in his elbows were definitely going to take a while to fade.

And the position of his hips left him completely vulnerable to Yixing and whatever he wanted to do to him, which was the point, yes, but also left him open to Yixing and whatever he wanted to _tease_ him with.

Which Yixing had no qualms with. The more he skimmed his fingers past Baekhyun’s hole, the more desperate Baekhyun could feel himself getting. The lube was warm now, and to Baekhyun, felt like it was overheating against his skin. His breaths were stilted, awkward and heavy on his tongue. He swallowed the spit just barely starting to pool in his mouth. Undoubtedly, Baekhyun was sure he’d end up drooling before the night was over.

When Yixing finally slid one finger inside of Baekhyun, Yixing let out a soft breath and couldn’t help smiling.

“You know, you can moan, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun moaned in relief, could feel himself melting into the sheets.

“Keep your hips up, baby.”

The pet name slipped like second nature. Baekhyun just moaned louder at it, readjusted his position just barely to keep his hips up. Yixing let out a hum of approval, loved how easily Baekhyun complied.

The burn of Yixing’s second and third fingers almost made Baekhyun’s knees buckles. He had done these things before, yes, but usually took as long as he wanted on himself, as long as he _needed,_ because it was his own comfort, and the longer he took on camera, the more his viewers enjoyed it. It wasn’t that Baekhyun didn’t _want_ this, but he knew Yixing was testing his boundaries, trying to figure out what would bring Baekhyun the most pleasure, while still remaining dominant.

“Color?” Yixing asked after the third finger. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath.

“G-green.”

Pausing, Yixing took a second to slide his fingers out just a little. Already, Baekhyun could feel the slight emptiness that came with fingering, and whimpered. Yixing let out a quiet huff of a laugh, as he popped the lid to the lube and poured more over his fingers. The slide was easier, his fingers easily moving in time with the small twitch of Baekhyun’s hips.

“Better,” Yixing said. Baekhyun moaned in affirmation when Yixing spread his fingers just a touch, to test the waters and see if Baekhyun agreed. He very much did.

“See,” Yixing started, catching Baekhyun’s attention. “I’m sure you think this is a reward for you. For being patient and listening to my orders. But you disobeyed some earlier, and I have something in store for that.”

Baekhyun’s mouth went slack at the threat, turned on even more. As if tempting fate, Baekhyun rutted his hips back on Yixing’s fingers. Yixing let out something animalistic sounding, something between a groan of desperation and a growl, before squeezing Baekhyun’s right cheek and digging his nails in.

Yixing’s hand disappeared, reached for the vibrator Baekhyun had long since forgotten. After coating it with the lube he had leftover on his hand, Yixing flicked it on to the first setting, wrapping his fingers around it before bringing it to Baekhyun’s hard cock. At the feeling of the vibrations against his cock, Baekhyun immediately whimpered, a yelp leaving his lips as he fucked forward, his hips moving without realizing it. Yixing clicked his tongue softly.

“The exact thing that got you into trouble... and you’re still doing it,” he said, sounding accusatory.

Baekhyun was able to regain control of himself, but not for long. Every twitch of his cock was driving him insane, the flood of blood rushing through his strained cock, as he tried so hard to keep himself from fucking back on Yixing’s fingers, to fucking forward on the vibrator. The cock ring felt like a vice against him, just bordering on painful, but not enough to warrant a different color. Just discomfort.

It wasn’t until Yixing brushed his fingers against Baekhyun’s prostate that Baekhyun realized just how painfully turned on he was. From the vibrations in Yixing’s palm, to the wet squelch of lube, feeling so, so fucking full of Yixing, Yixing, _Yixing,_ and the cock ring, refusing to let up, keeping him from the brink of orgasm.

“Pl-please,” Baekhyun felt himself sputter out. Immediately, shame crawled up his skin in the form of a blush, pink at his shoulders, the peaks of his ears, his face a shade of pretty pink.

“Did I _say,”_ Yixing thrust his fingers against Baekhyun’s prostate again, “to speak?”

“Fuck!” Baekhyun choked out, felt his drool sliding down the corner of his mouth, onto the mattress. Sweat trickled down his forehead, made his hair mat to his forehead and the sides of his face.

Yixing, again, thrust his finger at that spot, and Baekhyun swore, he had never felt his orgasm so close, yet so staved off, in his entire life. His fingers twitched against the hold of the restraints on his arms so roughly, as if scrabbling for purchase on the bed, and finding none. For a moment, Baekhyun thought of breaking, turning colors, but it wasn’t that he couldn’t handle the teasing. Baekhyun just wanted so badly to see Yixing, to see his face, touch him, hold him, because Baekhyun wasn’t used to this kind of deprivation.

“I’ll fuck you when you act decent enough to deserve it,” promised Yixing.

To earn this, Baekhyun had to work through several grueling minutes of mind numbing pleasure. Starting with a massage against his prostate, Yixing moved his fingers in tandem against Baekhyun’s prostate, warding off his orgasm enough to keep Baekhyun whimpering soft every time he brushed against it. So needy and whiny, Yixing thought, pleased. He couldn’t even ignore his own hard cock between his legs— part of the reason he wanted Baekhyun to obey the way he should, because Yixing could be inside him that much faster.

Then Yixing turned the vibrator to the second setting, Baekhyun immediately choking on his spit and gasping in the sheets. He kept himself from rutting against the sheets, but just barely.

“You’re so wet,” Yixing said, ran his fingertips along the head of Baekhyun’s cock, which was oozing precum at the head. Baekhyun felt his eyes cross at the sensation, desperation crawling up his throat in the form of a plea without permission to speak. “So beautiful, Baekhyun, so fucking good for me. You’re my baby, aren’t you? Ready to do anything for your ge, right?”

“Xing-ge, Xing-ge, Xing-ge,” Baekhyun cried out, his thighs trembling from exertion.

“Should I give you my cock? Have you been good enough for it?”

Baekhyun felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, warm and sudden. He gasped, voice cracking.

“Please, Xing-ge!”

After another well timed thrust against his prostate, Baekhyun felt his toes curl, a dry orgasm on the brink of passing through his body, just as Yixing slid his fingers out, dropped the vibrator.

“Color?”

“Green!” Baekhyun said, impatient, but more upset at the empty feeling of his ass, trying to clench around nothing.

The sound of Yixing sliding his pants off made Baekhyun practically sob in relief, but that didn’t compare to the sound of Yixing tearing a condom packet open, sliding it on afterwards with a soft hiss. Then Yixing undid the restraints on Baekhyun’s arms, let his hands fall to the bed in desperation. He grabbed at the sheets, wanting so badly to turn around and pull Yixing down, but Yixing had other plans for him.

Within a minute, Yixing had picked Baekhyun up, out of the bed, guided him to a side desk Baekhyun had seen while snooping around Yixing’s hotel room. Baekhyun felt the cool touch of the polished oak against his skin, sweat making his skin stick as Yixing bent him over it. Goosebumps littered his thighs as the cool temperature, a stark contrast from the bed sheets.

Normally, Yixing would have said something before this— a warning under the guise of an order— but he was overwhelmed, and Baekhyun hardly minded the sudden moan of pleasure that escaped Yixing as soon as he pushed his cock inside of Baekhyun’s stretched out hole. He was warm, and so overwhelmingly wet from the lube, Yixing practically came from the sensation alone. Baekhyun scraped his nails down the wood, searching for a hold, but found none.

There was something like a pace at first, Yixing grinding himself inside of Baekhyun, taking it easy when he noticed Baekhyun’s muscles flexing and shifting under the skin. But it only lasted until Baekhyun let out a shuddering, relaxing breath, his muscles going lax and arms shaking as he moaned from the drag of Yixing’s cock out of his ass, the head rubbing against his prostate. The more Baekhyun moaned, impatient and clenching around Yixing, the more Yixing lost his sense of control, his pace, his rhythm, and just fucked into Baekhyun, chasing after his orgasm.

Yixing’s thrusts were hard; the pace haphazard and sudden, but neither of them seemed to mind. Baekhyun could only manage to utter out desperate moans at the dry friction of his cock rubbing against the desk underneath him, with the cock ring still snug against the base. He needed to come so badly, but his brain couldn’t stop saying _Yixing first, Yixing first, Yixing first._

“Tell me what it feels like,” Yixing ordered. Baekhyun cried out, furrowed his brows against the darkness of the blindfold. There was so much.

“Fuck, it burns,” Baekhyun started. “Your cock is bigger than your fingers, Xing-ge, it _burns_ so _good,_ and—” he hiccuped. “— the ring, the ring, I want to _come_ so badly, please, please let me come!”

“More.”

“Feel so full.” Baekhyun gave. “So full, with you fucking me.” Baekhyun drooled against the table. “Wanna feel you come inside me next time, Xing-ge, want to feel you making me yours, please.” Baekhyun sobbed as Yixing found the perfect angle to hit his prostate dead on. “Want to feel your mouth on me, cleaning me up, please— _plea-se,_ fuck!”

Despite the cock ring around the base of his cock, Baekhyun could feel his orgasm right in the pit of his belly, tightening, wound up, threatening to spill over if Yixing just— _just_ touched him right.

But Yixing wasn’t giving in.

“Say you’re sorry for lying to me.”

Baekhyun felt shame snake in his stomach, but didn’t stop him from obeying, because he wanted to give everything to Yixing, anything he wanted.

“I’m sorry, ge, I’ll never lie to you again. Please, please let me come, please, ge.”

“I’ll let you come,” Yixing said, pulling on Baekhyun’s hair again. “You’re gonna come all over this desk.”

Baekhyun cried out again, felt tears streaming down his face. The sensations were all too much at once, from Yixing fucking him, to the twitch of pleasure at his cock, and his need to come and be good for Yixing, give him whatever he wanted.

“Now,” Yixing ordered, grinding his hips slow against Baekhyun’s ass, the head of his cock rubbing just right at Baekhyun’s overstimulated prostate. Baekhyun choked, let out an exhausted groan, and came, surprised by his own obedience as he trembled from the shock of his orgasm rocking through his entire body. His muscles went rigid in his thighs, shaking, hands gripping tight to the sides of the desk.

His cock was still twitching from the force of his orgasm, cum streaking the desk underneath him. The sheer pleasure rushing through his veins kept Baekhyun from realizing how tight he was clenching around Yixing, and from having the common sense to hold in his spit and instead drooled on the surface of the table.

“Keep going,” Baekhyun slurred. Yixing rubbed his thumbs against the sides of Baekhyun’s hips, before rocking in once more.

The brush of Yixing’s cock against his prostate alone was enough to make Baekhyun sob again, but he wanted it so bad, even going as far as fucking his hips back on Yixing’s. To Baekhyun’s fortune (or dismay, he couldn’t tell), Yixing was close. He could tell from the sounds Yixing was making, the moans that were so desperate, ready to come already.

Baekhyun, against his better judgment, clenched around Yixing, heard that moan leave him once more before he was grinding slow against Baekhyun’s ass. Yixing came softly, his moans just barely audible over the sound of Baekhyun’s thudding pulse in his ears. Baekhyun whimpered when he remembered Yixing was wearing a condom.

When Yixing pulled out, Baekhyun choked out a whine. Yixing laughed, gently, before leading Baekhyun back to his bed. Baekhyun fell face first on the bed, sighing and breathing in the scent of Yixing’s cologne. The blindfold loosened, then went slack, Yixing tossing it to the side after he managed to slide it out from around Baekhyun.

“Good?” Yixing asked once he laid down beside Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned on his side when he felt Yixing roll him over just a touch, to slide the cock ring off and then rub at the binding marks on his arms. Baekhyun hummed, content.

“Better than good. Fuck, that was so amazing, Xing.”

The apples of Yixing’s cheeks went pink at the compliment. “I’m glad, then. I didn’t hurt you?”

“You’re gentle as it is,” Baekhyun said. “I loved it.”

Baekhyun leaned in just as Yixing did the same, caught his lips in a kiss and smiled when Yixing’s face heated up.

“What were the chances of this happening to anybody else?” Baekhyun said between kisses. Yixing grinned.

“I should’ve known it was you. Your whines are so telling.” Yixing laughed and pressed his forehead against Baekhyun. “And ‘sticky-sweet-bbh’? You’re so unsubtle....”

“Hey!” Baekhyun said defensively, but snorted and laughed with Yixing a beat later.

Yixing spent most of the night drowning Baekhyun in affection, nuzzling his face in the softness of the crook of his neck, kissing and biting and marking him up, which Baekhyun only realized after the second red splotch appeared on his throat. Undoubtedly he’d have hickeys across his throat, bruised the next morning. Baekhyun took all the attention and affection, cradling Yixing’s head against his chest once Yixing sighed and pulled Baekhyun close.

“Hyung,” said Baekhyun, his voice quiet in his chest. Yixing could hear him breathing. He hummed in acknowledgment. “Remember when you said I could stay with you?” Baekhyun paused. “In Changsha?”

Yixing resisted the urge to smile. “Yes.”

“Would you still let me?” Baekhyun ran his fingers through Yixing’s sweat-soaked hair. “If I wanted to go back with you tomorrow?”

Yixing pursed his lips.

“Wouldn’t you want some time to think about it?” Yixing said. Baekhyun felt a split second of panic creep at his stomach, before Yixing continued speaking. “You have thought about it, though, because I’m always gone.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want me to,” Baekhyun said, voice soft. “I know it’s different.”

Baekhyun yelped when he felt Yixing grab him by the hips, repositioning him until he was straddling Yixing’s lap. There was nothing sexual in the way he held him, just comfort. Reassurance.

“Nothing’s different, Baekhyun. I don’t think any different of you than I did before.” Yixing grinned, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Besides being more honest about how much I want you, I don’t think anything has changed.”

“Then...?” Baekhyun trailed.

Yixing nodded his head. “How long do you want to stay?”

“A month,” Baekhyun replied, almost instantaneous. “At least.”

“I can do that. Give me a week to make accomodations.” Yixing pecked a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. “Start packing tomorrow.”

  
  
  
  


A week and half later, Baekhyun found himself in Changsha, surrounded by different people, a different language, and a very obvious different environment. Yixing’s home was expansive in every sense of the word, with rooms Yixing hadn’t even opened since his father had passed the property down to him. And even though Yixing wasn’t home in the day for the most part, Baekhyun still spoke to him as regularly as they did when Baekhyun was in Seoul.

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t absolutely adore waking up beside Yixing nearly every morning, after having to go through a year drought without him. Yixing was generous with his time, gave up sleep to stay up with Baekhyun, talk to him, fuck him, indulge him in whatever he wanted, because Baekhyun was so willing to give as well.

(Baekhyun had to admit each new day in Changsha became his new favorite, but his _most_ favorite was one morning when Yixing didn’t have to leave as soon as he woke up, where Yixing lazily fucked him in the morning, sleepy kisses and half-mumbled promises between them as Baekhyun came with a soft cry.)

Sitting on Yixing’s lavish bed, Baekhyun sat with his legs spread, staring at the reflection of himself in the mirror across the way. Yixing had left him a small pouch, labeled with his name, and a small note. Inside of it was a small, glass butt plug, translucent pink in color. Baekhyun had easily slid it in his still stretched out hole from the night before. Now Baekhyun marveled at himself in the mirror, the color of the plug against his pretty flushed skin.

Like this, it was easy for Baekhyun to rile Yixing up. He took pictures, sent them to him on Twitter or posted them on his account, and warned against opening them in public in private texts. Yixing would break within a few hours of photos, claim taking a lunch break, before coming home and fucking Baekhyun into the mattress again.

But it always started off teasingly. Baekhyun grinned as he tapped send on a picture to Yixing on Twitter. Then he opened his texts.

 **Baek:** ****  
Don’t open in public~ ♥  
**(10:31am)**

 **Xing-ge ♪ ♥:** ****  
baekhyun please. im a weak man.  
**(10:34am)**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the mods for hosting the fic fest, the prompter for giving me such a nice theme to work with, and you, for reading! 
> 
> feel free to point out any mistakes or typos, as this was only lazily edited once~


End file.
